warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Drachenherz 2
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Drachenherz 2. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 28. Aug. 2011, 06:31:05 ihr könnt mich übrigens alle drache nennen Hier der Link zum Chat, wie versprochen: http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 ^^ LG Silber ^^ Hey Drache ^^ Ich hatte dich gestern gefragt, ob du Lust hast in den Büchern zu schauen auf welchen Seiten die Beschreibungen der Katzen genannt werden ^^ Dann können wir diese als Quellen in die Artikel einfügen ;) Und wie schon gesagt es würde reichen wenn du mir die seitenzahl schreibst und von welcher Katze das Aussehen beschrieben wird, wenn dir die Vorlage für die Referenzen zu schwierig ist ^^ LG Silber :) Pixlr http://pixlr.com/editor/ bitteschön ^^ lg, Starforce StarClan 14:20, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) shanis wiki : http://de.warriorcatsbyshani.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_by_Shani_Wiki Brot xD Hey du Brotfreund xD Also ich finde das lied gar nicht mal so schlecht ^^ Mondherz 13:33, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Ich wollte nur fragen, wann ich am besten in welchen Chat komme. Danke. LG Holly (Stechpalmenblatt) Hi^^ cool! Kanns sein das wir sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben? Wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? Lg Feder 09:43, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hallo^^ gut ic versuch da zu sein XD Am Freitag bin ich vielleicht ganztags da weil wir schon wieder aus welchem Grund auch immer frei haben. YAY! Ach ja und noch was. Was zum Geier ist ein Brotfreund?! LG Feder 12:56, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hi Drache^^ dein Avatar is ja voll knuffig :3 Wann kommste mal wieder in den Channel? LG Feder 07:07, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hi Drache ^^ okay nachmittags bin ich meist 14.00 Uhr bis 16.15 Uhr da. Man sieht sich :) Feder 10:53, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hi Drache^^ kommst du mal wieder in den Channel? Ich wünsch dir fröhliche Weihnachten ^^ LG Feder 08:29, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hey ^^ ich komm eher nachmittags in den Channel. In den Ferien bin ich eigentlich wenn ich Zeit hab auch Vormittags da. Feder 06:16, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Fischjunges Boah Drache, was regst du dich so auf? Die vorherige Übersetzung von Fischjunges in Morgenröte war Maulbeerjunges, also muss dies auch berücksichtigt werden, das Beltz einfach mal so die Namen vertauscht. Und das hab ich getan in dem ich Maulbeerjunges zu beiden Jungen verlinkt habe. Guck dir mal die Begriffsklärungseite mal genau an. LG 08:29, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Na ja ich war am Mittwoch gar nich im Channel, weil ich ne Stunde länger hatte und danach hab ich noch Gitarre gehabt. Von daher... Feder 09:16, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Feder Kannst du on gehhen? Chat= Hey ^^ Welchen Chat meinst du denn? Und hat Aki einen Grund dich nicht zu entsperren oder hatte sie bisher einfach nur keine Zeit dazu? ^^ 15:24, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :So, hab dich entsperrt - 15:31, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich sag dir jetzt mal was. Du sagst mir, ich soll dich kicken. Im Wiki Chat gibt es eine Option die nennt sich 'Kickban', also KICKEN, ich wusste nicht dass du dadurch gesperrt bist -.- scheiße bei anderen zu erzählen ist echt das letzte. 15:58, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Drachenherz 2 18:33, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) |[[User:Name|Name]]}} diesen code nur anstatt name immer Drachenherz 2 und das Kästchen nicht vergessen XD GLG 18:43, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ? Ähm was genau willst du versuchen? Also ich bin in letzter Zeit öfters im IRC manchmal auch im Wiki-chat. Oh und Alles Gute nachträglich! Ich hatte nicht vergessen das du Geburtstag hattest aber ich hab gesehn das du jetzt öfters nicht da warst (ich wars auch nicht) :) Feder (Diskussion) 13:00, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Feder Sperrung So, es reicht, du hast den Bogen eindeutig überspannt, Ich hab so eine Wut auf dich, unmöglich wie du Shani und Aki beschimpst! Ich dachte echt du hättest dich gebessert, aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Du bist aus dem Chat, und aus dem Wiki gebannt''.'' - 21:04, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich werd versuchen mal öfters hier in den Chat zu gehen^^ Wann kommst du denn immer so on? Bei mir ist alles gleich geblieben (also nur nachmittags) [[User:Federschweif|''Fe'd''''e'r'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Federschweif|'' All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? ]] 13:28, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Okay^^ Na ja wie bereits gesagt ich kann nur nachmittags -.- Ich hab da immer noch diese zwei kleinen Probleme die mich verfolgen. Sie heißen Eltern und Schule. Schreckliche Namen wie ich finde xDDDDD Toll ich hab schon wieder das Gefühl ich hab dich vollgelabbert was ja auch iwie stimmt xP Sorry for that (schreckliches Englisch^^) [[User:Federschweif|''Fed''e'r'']] '' All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? '' 12:27, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey ich war grad weg als du in den chat gekommen bist sry das ich dir nicht geantwortet habe. Was meintest du denn eigentlich mit ''komisch komisch ... Mond? ''Ist mein Nme so seltsam xD LG 12:29, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)' spitznamen warscheinlich haben die spitznamen auch noch andere die mit dem namen Mond beginnen^^. Ist ja nicht so schlimm wenn ich dieselben spitznamen habe, oder? LG 06:59, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC)